


Walk Away

by kahlannightwing



Series: Ryldril's Records [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlannightwing/pseuds/kahlannightwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been rocky for a while between Ryldril and Dirzolil. What happens when Ryldril thinks Dirzolil has done too much to be overlooked?</p><p>At some point, I might fill in the gaps left in these stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Within Temptation - Forgiven

He'd suggested a break. What he hadn't expected as a reaction to that suggestion was to feel his back hit the wall behind him. They had been loud yes, and they had gotten rather expressive with their gestures, but the act of violence, the physical feel of those callused hands shoving into his chest until he connected with stone, was what broke it all.

“Don't touch me!” The words silenced the air around them. Ryldril hadn't moved from where he'd been pushed. He was afraid, and he cursed himself for that fear. He knew where it came from too. It came from a dark place, the feel of chains pressing into his skin, and the sound of a cold, dual-toned voice intoning maliciously above him.

A part of him was sure if that had never happened, Dirzolil would not look so intimidating. It was sure he could just move off the wall and punch the other man.

He didn't wait for a response from the other man. Instead, he slid to the side and then headed hurriedly for the stairs. “We're done. That's it. I won't take anymore from you, Dirzolil.”

“You were leaving me!”

He turned on the other man, tensing up as he watched him stride toward him. “I'm leaving you now. You need help! You just shoved me! All I wanted for us to have time apart, not even it's over, but time apart, and you just- You used violence against me, Dirzolil!”

There was silence, and Ryldril watched the other man bow his spiky-haired head. “I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You just...I just wanted you to stay. I didn't want you to leave.”

A hand raked through his own red hair. Ryldril sighed. “I can't do anything more. We've done this so many times. We argue, we break up, and then we get back together. It's a running joke around our friends.... You...you always fly off the handle, and...I used to be able to take it, but I just can't anymore.

“You need to find help. I recommend you go see Mordimius. Ask him for help, Dirzolil. We're over.”

“Don't leave me....”

So much had happened between them that those broken words still managed to make him pause. He couldn't help it. He'd reacted because he was scared--

No, no it had gone on for too long. “You need help. I've told you what you should do. I can't help you anymore.”

Turning and walking away was perhaps the hardest thing he had ever done, but he still did it. Walking down the stairs of the inn, Ryldril could hear a noise behind him that sounded like a choked-off sob. He didn't turn around.

He continued to walk away.


End file.
